<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies on a winters eve by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750487">Butterflies on a winters eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited, Unrequited Love, not me projecting onto mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All he has to do is click send...</p><p>He had never been brave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies on a winters eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dream,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I think I’m in love with you. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I don’t know if I am really I’ve just never felt like this about anyone but you before. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It hurts. I feel so guilty all the time, like I’m taking advantage of your friendship in the worst possible ways. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I thought I could get over you. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It’s been months and I haven’t. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What started off as a crush has blown into a fully bloomed attachment.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It stings, I feel so disgusting because I told you I could forget you. I said I could forget you and I lied. You’re all I think about, 24 fucking 7. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You’re in all of my daydreams, holding me and telling me it’ll be alright. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I hate you. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I don’t want to feel this way anymore. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It stings so bad, Dream. I don’t know if you still want me and I’m the one who ended things. I’ve always made the worst decisions though. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I wish I could tell you the truth.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I can’t tell if this is really love anymore.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">Not delivered</span> </em> </span> <span class="s2">. </span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>